Pokémon
Original Indigo League #Pokémon, I Choose You! #Pokémon Emergency! #Ash Catches a Pokémon #Challenge of the Samurai #Showdown in Pewter City #Clefairy and The Moon Stone #The Water Flowers of Cerulean City #The Path to the Pokémon League #The School of Hard Knocks #Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village #Charmander – The Stray Pokémon #Here Comes the Squirtle Squad #Mystery at the Lighthouse #Electric Shock Showdown #Battle Aboard the St. Anne #Pokémon Shipwreck #Island of the Giant Pokémon #Beauty and the Beach #Tentacool & Tentacruel #The Ghost of Maiden's Peak #Bye, Bye Butterfree #Abra and the Psychic Showdown #The Tower of Terror #Haunter vs. Kadabra #Primeape Goes Bananas #Pokémon Scent-sation! #Hypno's Naptime #Pokémon Fashion Flash #The Punchy Pokémon #Sparks Fly for Magnemite #Dig Those Diglett! #The Ninja-Poké Showdown #The Flame Pokémon-athon! #The Kangaskhan Kid #The Bridge Bike Gang #Ditto's Mysterious Mansion #Holiday Hi-Jynx #Snow Way Out #Pikachu's Goodbye #The Battling Eevee Brothers #Wake Up, Snorlax! #Showdown at Dark City #The March of the Exeggutor Squad #The Problem with Paras #The Song of Jigglypuff #Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon #A Chansey Operation #Holy Matrimony! #So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd #Who Gets to Keep Togepi? #Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden #Princess vs. Princess #The Purr-fect Hero #The Case of the K-9 Caper! #Pokémon Paparazzi #The Ultimate Test #The Breeding Center Secret #Riddle Me This #Volcanic Panic #Beach Blank-Out Blastoise #The Misty Mermaid #Clefairy Tales #The Battle of the Badge #It's Mr. Mime Time! #Showdown at the Po-ké Corral #The Evolution Solution #The Pi-Kahuna #Make Room for Gloom #Lights, Camera, Quack-tion! #Go West, Young Meowth #To Master the Onixpected! #The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis #Bad to the Bone! #All Fired Up! #Round One: Begin! #Fire and Ice #The Fourth Round Rumble #A Friend in Deed #Friend and Foe Alike #Friends to the End Adventures on the Orange Islands # Pallet Party Panic # A Scare in the Air # Pokéball Peril # The Lost Lapras # Fit to Be Tide # Pikachu Re-Volts # The Crystal Onix # In the Pink # Shell Shock # Stage Fight # Bye Bye Psyduck # The Joy of Pokémon # Navel Maneuvers # Snack Attack # A Shipful of Shivers # Meowth Rules! # Tracey Gets Bugged # A Way Off Day Off # The Mandarin Island Miss Match # Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon? # Get Along, Little Pokémon # The Mystery Menace # Misty Meets Her Match # Bound for Trouble # Charizard Chills # The Pokémon Water War # Pokémon Food Fight # Pokémon Double Trouble # The Wacky Watcher # The Stun Spore Detour # Hello Pummelo # Enter the Dragonite # Viva Las Lapras # The Underground Round-Up # A Tent Situation # The Rivalry Revival The Johto Journeys # Don't Touch That 'dile # The Double Trouble Header # A Sappy Ending # Roll On, Pokémon! # Illusion Confusion! # Flower Power # Spinarak Attack # Snubbull Snobbery # The Little Big Horn # The Chikorita Rescue # Once in a Blue Moon # The Whistle Stop # Ignorance is Blissey # A Bout with Sprout # Fighting Flyer with Fire # For Cryin' Out Loud # Tanks a Lot! # Charizard's Burning Ambitions # Grin to Win! # Chikorita's Big Upset # Foul Weather Friends # The Superhero Secret # Mild 'n Wooly # Wired for Battle! # Good 'Quil Hunting # A Shadow of a Drought # Going Apricorn! # Gettin' the Bugs Out # A Farfetch'd Tale # Tricks of the Trade # The Fire-ing Squad! # No Big Woop! # Tunnel Vision # Hour of the Houndour # The Totodile Duel # Hot Matches! # Love, Totodile Style # Fowl Play! # Forest Grumps # The Psychic Sidekicks! # The Fortune Hunters Johto League Champions # A Goldenrod Opportunity # A Dairy Tale Ending # Air Time # The Bug Stops Here # Type Casting # Fossil Fools # Carrying On # Hassle in the Castle # Two Hits and a Miss # A Hot Water Battle # Hook, Line, and Stinker # Beauty and the Breeder # A Better Pill to Swallow # Power Play! # Mountain Time # Wobbu-Palooza # Imitation Confrontation # The Trouble with Snubbull # Ariados, Amigos # Wings 'N' Things # The Grass Route # The Apple Corp # Houndoom's Special Delivery # A Ghost of a Chance # From Ghost to Ghost # Trouble's Brewing # All That Glitters! # The Light Fantastic # UnBEARable # Moving Pictures # Spring Fever # Freeze Frame # The Stolen Stones! # The Dunsparce Deception # The Wayward Wobbuffet # Sick Daze Master Quest # Around the Whirlpool # Fly Me to the Moon # Takin' It on the Chinchou # A Corsola Caper! # Mantine Overboard! # Octillery the Outcast # Dueling Heroes # The Perfect Match! # Plant It Now... Diglett Later # Hi Ho Silver... Away! # The Mystery Is History # A Parent Trapped! # A Promise is a Promise # Throwing in the Noctowl # Nerves of Steelix! # Bulbasaur... the Ambassador! # Espeon, Not Included # For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll! # Extreme Pokémon! # An EGG-sighting Adventure! # Hatching a Plan # Dues and Don'ts # Just Waiting On a Friend # A Tyrogue Full of Trouble # Xatu the Future # Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution # Rage of Innocence # As Cold as Pryce # Nice Pryce, Baby! # Whichever Way the Wind Blows # Some Like It Hot! # Hocus Pokémon # As Clear as Crystal # Same Old Song and Dance # Enlighten Up! # Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up? # Wish Upon a Star Shape # Outrageous Fortunes # One Trick Phony! Advanced Generation Advanced # Get the Show on the Road! # A Ruin with a View # There's No Place Like Hoenn # You Never Can Taillow # In the Knicker of Time! # A Poached Ego! # Tree's a Crowd # A Tail with a Twist # Taming of the Shroomish # You Said a Mouthful! # A Bite to Remember # The Lotad Lowdown # All Things Bright and Beautifly! # All in a Day's Wurmple # Gonna Rule the School! # The Winner by a Nosepass # Stairway to Devon # On a Wingull and a Prayer! # Sharpedo Attack! # Brave the Wave # Which Wurmple's Which? # A Hole Lotta Trouble # Gone Corphishin # A Corphish Out of Water # A Mudkip Mission # Turning Over a Nuzleaf # A Three Team Scheme! # Seeing is Believing! # Ready, Willing, and Sableye # A Meditite Fight! # Just One of the Geysers # Abandon Ship! # Now That's Flower Power! # Having a Wailord of a Time # Win, Lose or Drew! # The Spheal of Approval # Jump for Joy! # A Different Kind of Misty! # A Poké-BLOCK Party! # Watt's with Wattson? Advanced Challenge # What You Seed is What You Get # Love at First Flight # Let Bagons Be Bagons # The Princess and the Togepi # A Togepi Mirage! # Candid Camerupt! # I Feel Skitty! # ZigZag Zangoose! # Maxxed Out! # Pros and Con Artists # Come What May! # Cheer Pressure # Game Winning Assist # Fight for the Meteorite # Poetry Commotion! # Going, Going, Yawn! # Going for a Spinda # All Torkoal, No Play # Manectric Charge # Delcatty Got Your Tongue # Disaster of Disguise # Disguise Da Limit # Take the Lombre Home # True Blue Swablu # Gulpin it Down! # Exploud and Clear # Go Go Ludicolo! # A Double Dilemma # Love, Petalburg Style! # Balance of Power # A Six Pack Attack! # The Bicker the Better # Grass Hysteria! # Hokey Pokéballs # Whiscash and Ash # Me, Myself and Time # A Fan with a Plan # Cruisin' for a Losin' # Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend # That's Just Swellow # Take This House and Shuppet # A Shroomish Skirmish # Unfair-Weather Friends # Who's Flying Now? # Sky High, Gym Battle # Lights, Camerupt, Action! # Crazy as a Lunatone # The Garden of Eatin' # A Scare to Remember # Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry # Lessons in Lilycove # Judgement Day! Advanced Battle # Clamperl of Wisdom # The Relicanth Really Can # The Evolutionary War # Training Wrecks # Gaining Groudon # The Scuffle of Legends # It's Still Rocket Roll to Me # Solid as a Solrock # Vanity Affair # Where's Armaldo? # A Cacturne for the Worse # Claydol Big and Tall # Once in a Mawile # Beg, Burrow and Steal # Absol-ute Disaster! # Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt # Do I Hear a Ralts? # The Great Eight Fate! # Eight Ain't Enough # Showdown at Linoone Battle Frontier # Fear Factor Phony # Sweet Baby James # A Chip Off the Old Brock # Wheel of Frontier # May's Egg-cellent Adventure! # Weekend Warrior # On Olden Pond # Tactics Theatrics!! # Reversing the Charges # The Green Guardian # From Cradle to Save! # Time-Warp Heals All Wounds! # Queen of the Serpentine! # Off the Unbeaten Path! # Harley Rides Again # Odd Pokémon Out # Spontaneous Combusken # Cutting the Ties That Bind # Kaboom with a View # King and Queen for a Day # Curbing the Crimson Tide # What I Did for Love # Three Jynx and a Baby # Talking a Good Game! # Second Time's the Charm! # Pokémon Ranger! Deoxys Crisis! Part 1 # Pokémon Ranger! Deoxys Crisis! Part 2 # All That Glitters is Not Golden! # New Plot, Odd Lot! # Going for Choke! # The Ole' Berate and Switch # Grating Spaces # Battling the Enemy Within # Slaking Kong Diamond and Pearl Diamond and Pearl # Following a Maiden's Voyage! # Two Degrees of Separation! # When Pokémon Worlds Collide! # Dawn of a New Era! # Gettin' Twiggy with It! # Different Strokes for Different Blokes! # Like it or Lup It! # Gymbaliar! # Setting the World on its Buneary! # Not on My Watch Ya Don't! # Mounting a Coordinator Assault! # Arrival of a Rival! # A Staravia Is Born! # Leave it to Brocko! # Shapes of Things to Come! # A Gruff Act to Follow! # Wild in the Streets! # O'er the Rampardos We Watched! # Twice Smitten, Once Shy! # Mutiny in the Bounty! # Ya See We Want an Evolution! # Borrowing on Bad Faith! # Faced with Steelix Determination! # Cooking Up a Sweet Story! # Oh Do You Know the Poffin Plan! # Getting the Pre-Contest Titters! # Settling a Not-So-Old Score! # Drifloon on the Wind! # The Champ Twins! # Some Enchanted Sweetening! # The Grass-Type is Always Greener! # An Angry Combeenation! # All Dressed Up with Somewhere to Go! # Buizel Your Way Out of This! # An Elite Meet and Greet # A Secret Sphere of Influence Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension # Tears for Fears! # Once There Were Greenfields # Throwing the Track Switch # The Keystone Pops! # Bibarel Gnaws Best! # Nosing 'Round the Mountain # Luxray Vision # Journey to the Unown # Team Shocker # Tanks for the Memories # Hot Springing a Leak # Riding the Winds of Change # Sleight of Sand # Lost Leader Strategy # Crossing the Battle Line! # A Triple Fighting Chance! # Enter Galactic! # The Bells Are Singing! Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles # Get Your Rotom Running! # A Breed Stampede! # Ancient Family Matters! # Dealing with Defensive Types! # Leading a Stray! # Steeling Peace of Mind! # Saving the World from Ruins! # Cheers on Castaways Isle! # Hold the Phione! Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors # Regaining the Home Advantage! # Short and to the Punch! # A Marathon Rivalry! # Yes, in Dee Dee It's Dawn! Best Wishes Black & White # In the Shadow of Zekrom! # Enter Iris and Axew! # A Sandile Gusher of Change # The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice! # Triple Leaders, Team Threats # Dreams by the Yard Full # Snivy Plays Hard to Catch! # Saving Darmanitan from the Bell! # The Bloom Is on Axew! # A Rival Battle for Club Champ! # A Home for Dwebble # Here Comes the Trubbish Squad # Minccino–Neat and Tidy # A Night in the Nacrene City Museum # The Battle According to Lenora # Rematch at the Nacrene Gym # Scraggy–Hatched to Be Wild # Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest # A Connosseur's Revenge! # Dancing with the Ducklett Trio! # The Lost World of Gothitelle! # A Venipede Stampede # Battling for the Love of Bug-Types! # Emolga the Irresistible! # Emolga and the New Volt Switch! # Scare at the Litwick Mansion! # The Dragon Master's Path! # Oshawott's Lost Scalchop! # Cottonee in Love! # A UFO for Elgyem! # Ash and Trip's Third Battle! # Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open! # Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! # Gotta Catch a Roggenrola! # Where Did You Go, Audino? # Archeops in the Modern World! # A Fishing Connosseur in a Fishy Competition! # Movie Time! Zorua in 'The Legend of the Pokémon Knight'! # Reunion Battles in Nimbasa! # Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!! # The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk! # The Club Battle Finale: A Heroes Outcome! # Meowth's Scrafty Tactics! # Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky? # Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief! # The Beartic Mountain Feud! # Crisis from the Underground Up! # Battle for the Underground! Black & White: Rival Destinies # Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! # Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym! # Lost at the Stamp Rally! # Ash Versus the Champion! # A Maractus Musical! # The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck! # Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita! # The Lonely Deino! # The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue! # A Call for Brotherly Love! # Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 # Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2 # Battling the King of the Mines! # Crisis at Chargestone Cave! # Evolution Exchange Excitement! # Explorers of the Hero's Ruin! # Battling the Bully! # Baffling the Bouffalant! # Cilan Takes Flight! # An Amazing Aerial Battle! # Climbing the Tower of Success! # The Clubsplosion Begins! # Search for the Clubultimate! # A Clubsplosion of Excitement! # Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown! # Battling the Leaf Thieves! # A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1 # A Restoration Confrontation! Part 2 # Evolution by Fire! # Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain! # Caution: Icy Battle Conditions! # Clash of the Connoisseurs! # Crisis at Ferroseed Research! # An Epic Defense Force! # Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1 # Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 2 # All for the Love of Meloetta! # Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times! # Expedition to Onix Island! # The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo! # Iris and the Rogue Dragonite! # Jostling for the Junior Cup! # Battling Authority, Once Again!! # Ash, Iris, and Trip: Then There Were Three!! # Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure! # The Road to Humilau # Unrest at the Nursery # Meloetta and the Undersea Temple # Unova's Survival Crisis Black & White: Adventures in Unova # Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige! # A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team! # A Village Homecoming! # Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future! # Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad! # Curtain Up, Unova League! # Mission: Defeat Your Rival! # Lost at the League! # Strong Strategy Steals the Show! # Cameron's Secret Weapon! # A Unova League Evolution! # New Places... Familiar Faces! # The Name's N! # There's a New Gym Leader in Town! # Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot! # The Light of Floccesy Ranch! # Saving Braviary # The Pokémon Harbor Patrol! # The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! # Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation! # Secrets From Out of the Fog! # Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry! # Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals! # Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony! # What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals! Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond # Farewell, Unova! Setting Sail for New Adventures! # Danger, Sweet as Honey! # Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness! # Crowning the Scalchop King! # The Island of Illusions! # To Catch a Rotom! # The Pirates of Decolore! # Butterfree and Me! # The Path That Leads to Goodbye! # Searching for a Wish! # Capacia Island UFO! # The Journalist from Another Region! # Mystery on a Deserted Island! # A Pokémon of a Different Color! # Celebrating the Hero's Comet! # Go, Go Gogoat! # Team Rocket's Shocking Recruit! # Survival of the Striaton Gym! # Best Wishes! Until We Meet Again! # The Dream Continues! XY XY # Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! # Lumiose City Pursuit! # A Battle of Aerial Mobility! # A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! # A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! # Battling on Thin Ice! # Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! # Grooming Furfrou! # Clemont's Got a Secret! # Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! # The Bamboozling Forest! # To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! # Kindergarten Chaos! # Seeking Shelter From the Storm! # An Appetite for Battle! # A Jolting Switcheroo! # A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! # Awakening the Sleeping Giant! # A Conspiracy to Conquer! # Breaking Titles at the Chateau! # A PokéVision of Things to Come! # Going for the Gold! # Coming Back into the Cold! # Climbing the Walls! # A Battle by Any Other Name! # To Find a Fairy Flower! # The Bonds of Evolution! # Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! # Mega Revelations! # The Cave of Trials! # The Aura Storm! # Calling from Beyond the Aura! # The Bonds of Mega Evolution! # The Forest Champion! # Battles in the Sky! # The Cave of Mirrors! # Forging Forest Friendships! # Summer of Discovery! # Day Three Blockbusters! # Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! # Battling Into the Hall of Fame! # Origins of Mega Evolution! # Showdown at the Shalour Gym! # Splitting Heirs! # The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos! # Dreaming a Performer's Dream! # A Campus Reunion! # Bonnie for the Defense! XY: Kalos Quest # Pathways to Performance Partnering! # An Undersea Place to Call Home! # When Light and Dark Collide! # A Stealthy Challenge! # A Race for Home! # Facing the Grand Design! # A Slippery Encounter! # One for the Goomy! # Thawing an Icy Panic! # The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! # Under the Pledging Tree! # A Showcase Debut! # An Oasis of Hope! # The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination! # A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways! # Battling with Elegance And a Big Smile! # Good Friends, Great Training! # Confronting the Darkness! # The Moment of Lumiose Truth! # Garchomp's Mega Bond! # Defending the Homeland! # Beyond the Rainbow! # So You're Having a Bad Day! # Scary Hospitality! # A Fashionable Battle! # Fairy-Type Trickery! # Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! XY & Z # From A to Z! # Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes! # A Giga Battle With Mega Results! # A Fiery Rite of Passage! # Dream a Little Dream from Me! # The Legend of the Ninja Hero! # A Festival of Decisions! # A Dancing Debut! # Meeting at Terminus Cave! # A Cellular Connection! # A Windswept Encounter! # Party Dancecapades! # A Meeting of Two Journeys! # An Explosive Operation! # A Watershed Moment! # Master Class Choices! # An Electrifying Rage! # Unlocking Some Respect! # Master Class is in Session! # Performing a Pathway to the Future! # A Keeper for Keeps?! # Battling at Full Volume! # The Synchronicity Test! # Making Friends and Influencing Villains! # Championing a Research Battle! # A Full Strength Battle Surprise! # All Hail the Ice Battlefield! # Seeing the Forest For the Trees! # A Real Icebreaker! # A Diamond in the Rough! # A Gaggle of Gadget Greatness! Sun and Moon Sun and Moon # Alola to New Adventure! # The Guardian's Challenge! # Loading the Dex! # First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-style! # Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! # A Shocking Grocery Run! # That's Why Litten is a Scamp! # Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! # To Top a Totem! # Trial and Tribulation! # Young Kiawe Had a Farm! # The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! # Racing to a Big Event! # Getting to Know You! # Rocking Clawmark Hill! # They Might Not Be Giants! # Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! # A Seasoned Search! # A Guardian Rematch! # Partner Promises! # One Journey Ends, Another Begins... # A Shivering Shovel Search! # Getting the Band Back Together! # Alolan Open House! # A Team-on-Team Tussle! # So Long, Sophocles! # A Glaring Rivalry! # Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! # Lulled to La-La Land! # The Ol' Raise and Switch! # The Island Whisperer! # Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! # Big Sky, Small Fry! # A Crowning Moment of Truth! # Currying Favor and Flavor! # Trials and Determinations! # Rising from the Ruins! # Mimikyu Unmasked! # Mallow and the Forest Teacher! # Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence! # Mounting an Electrifying Charge! # Alola, Kanto! # When Regions Collide! Ultra Adventures # A Dream Encounter! # Now You See Them, Now You Don't! # Deceiving Appearances! # A Masked Warning! # Night of a Thousand Poses! # Mission: Total Recall! # Faba's Revenge! # Family Determination! # Revealing the Stuff of Legend! # Rescuing the Unwilling! # 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! # The Professors' New Adventure! # Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie! # The Dex Can't Help It! # Fighting Back The Tears! # Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet! # Getting A Jump On The Competition! # A Mission of Ultra Urgency! # Acting True to Form! # Pushing the Fiery Envelope! # Turning Heads and Training Hard! # Smashing with Sketch! # Love at First Twirl! # Real Life... Inquire Within! # Rise and Shine, Starship! # The Young Flame Strikes Back! # Dewpider Ascending! # Sours for the Sweet! # Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime? # Tough Guy Trials! # Some Kind of Laziness! # A Battle Hand-Off! # Guiding an Awakening! # Twirling with a Bang! # Showering the World with Love! # Not Caving Under Pressure! # A Young Royal Flame Ignites! # All They Want To Do Is Dance Dance! # Dummy, You Shrunk The Kids! # The Shape Of Love To Come! # The Long Vault Home! # I Choose Paradise! # Filling the Light with Darkness! # Full Moon and Many Arms! # The Prism Between Light and Darkness! # Securing the Future! # A Plethora of Pikachu! # Turning the Other Mask! Ultra Legends # Lillier and the Staff! # A Haunted House for Everyone! # Sparking Confusion! # Don't Ignore the Small Stufful! # No Stone Unturned! # Bright Lights, Big Changes! # We Know Where You're Going, Eevee! # Battling the Beast Within! # Parallel Friendships! # Alola, Alola! # Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! # That's Some Spicy Island Research! # Showdown on Poni Island! # Evolving Research! # Run, Heroes, Run! # Memories in the Mist! # A Grand Debut! # Keeping Your Eyes on the Ball! # Show Me the Metal! # Got Meltan? # This Magik Moment! Movies # Pokémon: The First Movie # Pokémon: The Movie 2000 # Pokémon 3: The Movie # Pokémon 4Ever # Pokémon Heroes: The Movie # Jirachi: Wish Maker # Destiny Deoxys # Lucario and the Mystery of Mew # Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea # The Rise of Darkrai # Giratina and the Sky Warrior # Arceus and the Jewel of Life # Zoroark: Master of Illusions # Pokémon Black: Victini and Reshiram # Pokémon White: Victini and Zekrom # Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice # Genesect and the Legend Awakened # Diance and the Cocoon of Destruction # Hoopa and the Clash of Ages # Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel # Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! # Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us Logos * Pikachu the Movie Category:Cartoon Network Category:Kids' WB Category:Anime Category:Disney XD